Save the Last Chance
Save the Last Chance is the 7th episode of the sixth season and 118th episode overall. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And even the most disciplined people can resort to destruction, while others try to rebuild bridges using more intimate tactics. '' ''-Gossip Girl Summary Serena and Dan realize that they need to make amends with the people they have wronged. Blair has one last chance to prove to her mother her worth as CEO and with Serena's help, comes up with a plan to make her line a success. Chuck is close to getting the evidence he needs against his father, until one of his closest allies betrays him. Recap The episode begins with Bart searching Chuck's suite at The Empire looking for his records but coming up empty handed. Chuck walks in and catches him. At the VDW's, Dan and Serena are debating whether to come out as a couple again or not. Serena is hesitant while Dan is ready to go out. They agree to make amends with all their friends before they can come out. Back at The Empire, Bart demands to know where Chuck is hiding the records, and he knows he has them because he has the painting. While they're talking, Ivy walks in and announces she has what they're looking for. Elsewhere outside, Nate tracks down his latest investor and begs for more time to pay the loan back. He agrees to talk to the lender but makes no promises, and Nate is grateful. At the atelier, Blair is supervising Dorota stuff the gift bags for her pop up show that evening. Serena arrives and apologizes to Blair, but she isn't interested in hearing it. Serena decides to sit down and wait for her to forgive her, and Blair flatly tells her she's welcome to. Nelly comes in, tells Blair that she's too old to be Queen B and not established enough to be a fashion star, so she's probably going to fail. She takes off right after explaining her point, promising to see how the show goes. At The Empire, Ivy explains that she has the microfilm and while she doesn't know what the numbers mean, they clearly mean a lot to Bart and Chuck. Bart offers to pay her for them, and Chuck offers to double his price. Ivy replies that she doesn't want money: she wants Lily's life to be destroyed and whoever accomplishes that first can have the film. After naming her price, she leaves and heads to different hotel room also at The Empire, where William van der Woodsen is waiting. He admires how she played out the plan and they begin to kiss. Back at the atelier, Blair is worried about what Nelly said. Serena suggests she get Sage on her side to win over the high school girls. She points out that Sage hates her and Steven together; and if they can make it look like she and Steven are reunited, Blair has the upper hand to ask for her help when Sage wants to end it. Blair says Sage just has to ask Steven if it's true, but Serena answers that he would cover it up to not send Sage down a downward spiral again. Blair agrees to let Serena send a photo of her kissing Steven to Gossip Girl. Serena also texts Dan and tells him to ignore the coming blast about her and Steven. Back at The Empire, Ivy complains to William that pretending to be into Rufus is tiring and she hates it. William promises it won't be long until she can end it, and Ivy says that she has Lola to thank for them getting together. She asks if they can end the charade, but William says no, they have to wait and see if Chuck or Bart will sacrifice Lily for the microfilms. He offers to take her to lunch and she accepts. At the VDW's, Lily is on the phone with Bart, who explains that Ivy has the records and will give them to whoever destroys her life. Bart says he would never hurt her, but Chuck would. Lily doesn't quite believe that, but agrees to call Rufus and see if he'll help get the records. Meanwhile, Nate asks Chuck if he's going to take Ivy's deal. Chuck is explaining that he needs a plan when Dan comes in. He apologizes for what he wrote, and Chuck says that if he really means that, he has an idea. At the atelier, Sage arrives to see Blair. She admits she saw the Gossip Girl blast and asks Blair if it's true. Blair vaguely says it is, and Sage notes that he went back to her the minute she went to her mom's. Blair says she'll help end it, so long as Sage helps her. She explains that there is a group of the five queens of the five major private schools and the city and she wants a meeting with them. Outside, Lily meets Rufus and asks for the records, but Rufus refuses to help, saying that she reaps what she sows and vows to not get involved. Meanwhile, Ivy gets a text from Chuck asking her to meet him so he can discuss his plans. She and William say goodbye after their lunch. While Rufus is leaving the park, he sees Ivy kissing a man across the street. At The Spectator, Bart arrives to see Nate. He announces that he's the new partner of the paper and Nate is indebted to him; and therefore must help him defeat Chuck. At the park, Blair meets with the girls and asks them to attend her popup show. Blair tells her to use blackmail, but Sage just says that she's entitled to ask for one favor during her reign and this is it. The girls agree to go and reconvene at the show. Back at The Spectator, Nate tells Bart that he'll file for bankruptcy before he would betray Chuck. Bart cooly replies that he knows Nate faked the numbers and if he doesn't help, he can go to prison and ruin his mother and grandfather's family name as well. At The Empire, Chuck explains to Ivy that his plan is to expose the microfilm and plant the evidence on Lily, making her an accomplice and earning her a public and humiliating prison sentence. Ivy agrees, and they make plans to meet at Blair's pop up show that night. At the loft, Dan searches for the records but is interrupted when Rufus comes home. He apologizes for jeopardizing their relationship and says he also wants to apologize to Ivy. Rufus thanks him for his apology but that he was right; Ivy can't be trusted. Ivy then walks in and Dan takes it as his cue to leave. On his way out, he sees the envelope in her bag. Rufus confronts her about seeing her kiss another man, and Ivy admits that there was someone before him and while she thought it was over, she realized it wasn't. Rufus breaks up with her, and kicks her out. At the atelier, Blair calls Serena and asks her to come to the fashion show. Meanwhile, Sage calls one of the head girls and says when she saw her dad, he was miserable and there's no way he's back with Serena. She tells her that they're still going to the show but the plan has changed. At a coffee shop, Dan calls Chuck and says he saw Ivy with the records, but didn't get them. Chuck assures him it's okay because he has a backup plan: to have Ivy bring the records to the popup show and the feds will be there, and he would never hurt Lily. At the loft, Ivy is packing when she receives a call from Bart. He informs her that Chuck's plan is a setup and that their Empire meeting was a distraction while Dan searched the loft. Ivy gets her bag, sees the envelope still there, and tells Bart he didn't steal the film. Bart adds that Chuck never planned to hurt Lily and he's really setting her up to fall, and Nate can confirm everything he said is true. He hands Nate the phone, who admits to her that it is. At the same time, Rufus leaves the apartment. At Blair's show, Sage and her friends arrive. Blair greets them, but Sage says she knows she was played and they're now planning to sabotage the show by telling everyone the clothes are awful. Nelly then arrives and tells Blair she's impressed the high school crowd came, and is going to get quotes from them, but Blair manages to distract her. At The Empire, William asks Ivy if she's sure Rufus didn't see him. Ivy replies that if he did, he would have said so, and now she doesn't have to create a reason to break up with her, so really it's a good thing. William reminds her that their efforts are for nothing if Rufus takes Lily back, but Ivy is sure he won't. He tells her that the future of their plan rides on her meeting with Bart. Back at Blair's show, the federal agents are annoyed that Ivy never showed and warns Chuck not to waste their time again. Blair then approaches Chuck and complains about Sage and her crowd. Chuck encourages her to continue on the path to success, and they both head off to do damage control. Meanwhile, Bart heads to Ivy's hotel room and asks for the film. He gives her his divorce papers, and says he's divorcing Lily. Ivy is unimpressed, reminding him that Lily has been divorced more times than people can count. Coming up with a new idea, she orders Bart to take his clothes off. Back at the show, Blair finds Serena and accuses her of leaking their plan to Sage. Serena denies doing it, and Blair tells her that if that's really true, she'll help come up with a plan to stop the girls from ruining the show. Serena immediately agrees to do whatever she can to help, but tells Blair that her line is spectacular and she doesn't need a scheme to ensure it's success. She tells her to look around, and Blair sees the girls fighting over the clothes. One comments that devotion to good clothes trumps five family loyalty, and Nelly asks to quote her. Blair realizes Serena is right. At The Empire, Chucks sees Nate drinking at the bar alone. Nate sadly says it's all his fault, and he was cornered. Chuck becomes concerned and figures out it was Bart, and demands to know what Bart made him do. Upstairs, Bart asks for the films again. Ivy explains that she isn't planning for them to actually have sex, she just wants some pictures so Lily will think she lost two husbands to her. Bart agrees, and asks for the film again. Ivy goes to retrieve the envelope and is handing it to Bart when Chuck breaks in. He announces to Ivy that Bart will continually screw her over and it's not too late to do the right thing. Bart opens the envelope only to discover it's empty. At the VDW's, Rufus arrives to see Lily. She asks what he's doing there, and reveals he has the film. At The Empire, Ivy swears she had the film, but that doesn't stop Bart and Chuck from threatening her with far worse things than what she wanted done to Lily. She tries to call William, saying he is the only one who might know where it is. At the VDW's, Rufus and Lily are drinking tea together. She thanks him, and asks what changed is mind. He admits that Ivy isn't who he thought she was, and that he wants peace between them. At that moment, Dan enters the apartment and asks what he's doing there. He explains that he's returning something of Lily's that Ivy stole and leaves. Dan, realizing what it is, texts Chuck telling him. Back at The Empire, Bart is becoming increasingly angry at Ivy. Chuck leaves after reading the text, and Bart warns Ivy to make the mystery person appear fast. Back at the show, Dorota tells Blair that they're almost sold out. Serena tells Blair that now everyone can know how talented she is. Blair apologizes for accusing her for the Sage thing, and Serena apologizes for everything else. Blair admits that she hopes that her success will also land her Chuck, and Serena promises that he loves her more than anything. They finally make amends, and agree to meet the next day for breakfast. At the VDW's, Chuck runs in and catches Lily about to burn the film. He begs her not to, saying Bart is a ruthless criminal who hasn't changed like she thinks he has. Grasping for straws, he tells her that he was half naked in a hotel room with Ivy. Shocked that Chuck would lie like that, Lily throws the film into the fire and they both watch it burn. At The Empire, William finally shows up and is confronted by a scared Ivy. She explains that Rufus probably stole the film and gave it to Lily, and she was with Bart when she called to confirm she destroyed it. William tells her to calm down, and Ivy says she feels bad about letting Lola down but she can't risk anything trying to again. They agree to lay low for awhile. Upstairs, Bart calls Nate and tells him Chuck's plan failed. He tells Bart to just have him arrested, but Bart explains that for now he is more use to him out of jail. He instructs Nate to sober up and be ready for the next day. Downstairs, Blair finds Chuck at the bar and excitedly fills him in on her success. He tells her that he's happy for her, but that he failed at his end of the deal and they can't be together. He tells her to leave, and she does, in tears. At the VDW's, Dan and Serena share their success at making amends. She asks him if he's sure she's the one, and he replies that she is and always has been the one. At the atelier, Blair arrives to find her staff and Dorota celebrating the night's success and Nelly's positive article, but Blair is devastated after seeing Chuck. At the VDW's, when Serena leaves to get champagne, Dan takes a call from Georgina; who wants to know where he's been. He only tells her that he's writing the Serena chapter. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky * Robert John Burke as Jack Bass * Sofia Black D'Elia as Sage Spence * Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki Soundtrack * Humanimal by Fire In The Hamptons * Red Lips by Sky Ferriera * Oh My! by Haley Reinhart (feat. B.O.B.) * Pretenders by Antennas Up * Famous by Katy Tiz * Dancing Alone by Dirty Radio * Get Wild by Niki Watkins * Heart Killer by Gossling * Kill for Love by Chromatics Memorable Quotes 'Chuck (to Bart): '''What could possibly be so important that you misplaced it? Your Viagra? _______________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''You seduced Dan on the bar at The Campbell Apartment! The very same spot you deflowered my first boyfriend. I would never be that cruel to you. On purpose. _______________________________ '''Ivy (to William): '''If I have to eat another waffle, I'll puke! _______________________________ '''Dan: '''I've been doing some soul searching- '''Chuck: '''That implies you have a soul. _______________________________ '''Blair: '''Girls today are out of control, like tiny little vultures! '''Chuck: '''And Blair Waldorf would be the falcon who dives in and devours them all. _______________________________ '''Serena (to Blair): '''B, your clothes are beautiful and original like you. _______________________________ '''Rufus (to Lily): '''After everything we've been through, I think it's safe to say we won't be together again but we were family for a long time and that means something. I'd really like peace between us. _______________________________ '''Blair (to Serena): '''This line was inspired by both of us, ruling Constance together. This is your success too. _______________________________ '''Lily (to Chuck): '''I'm not going to let you or anyone else threaten our family ever again. _______________________________ '''Nate (to Bart): '''Why don't you give your stirring little victory story to someone who cares? Oh wait, no one does. _______________________________ '''Serena: '''Well, do you remember that we said that if we ever jumped into a relationship again that that would be it? That we would only get one more chance? Are you sure that I'm the one person you want to be with? '''Dan: '''Are you talking about Blair? Serena, yes. I'm sure. You are the one. Whether or not I've admitted it to myself, you have always been the one. _______________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Save the Last Dance. Video Gallery GO607-01.jpg GO607-02.jpg GO607-03.jpg GO607-04.jpg GO607-05.jpg GO607-06.jpg GO607-07.jpg GO607-08.jpg GO607-09.jpg GO607-10.jpg GO607-11.jpg Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes